1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a printed circuit board of a card edge connector type and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A card edge connector type of printed circuit board is known, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent application Publication No. 2005-26020. This printed circuit board of the card edge connector type includes multiple connecting terminals formed on one end of the printed circuit board, and is inserted into or pulled out of a corresponding connector. The above-described card edge connector type of printed circuit board is configured in such a manner that distances from a card edge to the connecting terminals are selectively varied in order to adjust touch timings between the respective connecting terminals and corresponding contacts on the connector, when a card edge portion is inserted into the connector.
In a case where the above-described connecting terminals that can adjust the touch timings with the connector are formed by electrolytic gold plating, connecting terminal-forming wirings are needed for forming the connecting terminals. However, when the connecting terminal-forming wirings are arranged between the card edge and the connecting terminals, there is the possibility that the function of adjusting the touch timings cannot be assured. Accordingly, the connecting terminal-forming wirings have to be coupled respectively to the connecting terminals through signal lines connected to the connecting terminals.
Meanwhile, if the circuit is operated with the connecting terminal-forming wirings respectively coupled to the signal lines, this causes impedance mismatching or signal transmission loss. In particular, in a case where the connecting terminal-forming wirings are connected to the signal lines that transmits high-speed signals of as high as GHz band.